falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Radscorpion (Fallout 76)
Radscorpion destroyer Radscorpion emperor Deadly radscorpion Scorched radscorpion Prime radscorpion |location =Appalachia |affiliation = |actor = |dialogue = }} Radscorpions are arachnids found in Appalachia in 2102. Background Radscorpions are large, mutated scorpions commonly found in and around abandoned structures. Characteristics Biology Radscorpions sport highly venomous stingers, the ability to burrow underground in seconds, powerful claws, and durable exoskeletons. Gameplay attributes Radscorpions are fast runners, extremely aggressive, extraordinarily well armored and will use their powerful claws and poisoned tails to attack enemies quickly and relentlessly; capable of dealing a large amount of physical and poison damage in only a few hits. With their ability to burrow underground and traverse large distances seemingly instantaneously, retreating from an encounter is often impossible. Their only weak spot is their relatively small face. Due to their claw and poisonous sting attacks as well as their great maneuverability, radscorpions are powerful melee fighters. If attacked from afar, they will immediately burrow and emerge close to the player character, often in melee range, provided the ground type can be navigated through by them. Variants Radscorpion The base variant of the radscorpion, with all of the attributes above. |level =14 |perception =9 |family =radscorpion |rr =Immune |pr =200 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Radscorpion meat }} Radscorpion hunter |level =22 |perception =9 |family =radscorpion |rr =Immune |pr =200 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Radscorpion meat }} |base id = |level =22 |perception =9 |family =radscorpion |rr =Immune |pr =200 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Radscorpion meat }} Glowing radscorpion A radscorpion that has become inundated with radiation, to the point of luminescence. |level =30 |perception =9 |family =radscorpion |rr =Immune |pr =200 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Radscorpion meat * Glowing blood * Glowing meat * Nuclear waste }} Albino radscorpion A radscorpion suffering from albinism, with improved stats compared to the base variant. |level =38 |perception =9 |family =radscorpion |rr =Immune |pr =200 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Radscorpion meat }} Radscorpion stalker |level =46 |perception =9 |family =radscorpion |rr =Immune |pr =200 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Radscorpion meat }} Radscorpion predator |level =54 |perception =9 |family =radscorpion |rr =Immune |pr =250 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Radscorpion meat }} Deathskull radscorpion |level =64 |perception =9 |family =radscorpion |rr =Immune |pr =300 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Radscorpion meat }} Giant radscorpion |base id = |level =75 |perception =9 |family =radscorpion |rr =Immune |pr =300 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Radscorpion meat }} Radscorpion destroyer |base id = |level =90 |perception =9 |family =radscorpion |rr =Immune |pr =300 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Radscorpion meat }} Radscorpion emperor |base id = |level =105 |perception =9 |family =radscorpion |rr =Immune |pr =300 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Radscorpion meat }} Deadly radscorpion |base id = |level =120 |perception =9 |family =radscorpion |rr =Immune |pr =300 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Radscorpion meat }} Scorched radscorpion A charred, fleshy radscorpion infected with the Scorched Plague. All regular radscorpion variants have a corresponding Scorched variant with the same stats, abilities, and items. They may become Scorched when attacked by scorchbeasts or the scorchbeast queen, becoming allies with other Scorched creatures. |level =64 |perception =9 |family =radscorpion |rr =Immune |pr =300 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Radscorpion meat }} Prime radscorpion A prime variant, encountered during the Primal Cuts event. |base id = |level =30 |perception =9 |family =radscorpion |rr =Immune |pr =200 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Radscorpion meat }} Locations * Can sometimes be found at Middle Mountain Cabins. * Can sometimes be found at Graninger farm. * Can sometimes be found at The Freak Show. * Can sometimes be found in the garden area between The Whitespring Resort and The Whitespring golf club. Appearances Radscorpions appear in Fallout 76. Gallery FO76 Radscorpion.jpg|A radscorpion about to attack Category:Fallout 76 creatures